Gundam Shock
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Quatre has a sister he didn't know about, and she hasn't lead the life of luxury........(Duo/Usagi fic)


Wufei Chang was with Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Quatre' Winner. Then they heard a scrape and they saw a girl in a tight leather black motorcycle suit and she had Wufei's money. She jumped onto a motorcycle, Wufei chased her, and she jumped the bike over a tree and disapeared. "HEY!!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!!! AWW FUCK THAT I'M NOT KILLING MYSELF OVER SOME TREE JUMPING WOMAN!!" Wufei shouted. "Poor you. Usagi got you." "Usah who?" Trowa asked. "Usagi." Quatre said, "Beautiful name. Her parents must have loved her alot." "What do you know about Usagi?" Duo asked. "I know about alot here. Like the fact you all are the Gundams. Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. The truth is, I used to be just like Usagi. I used to go from town to town and steal from people, hunting down the people who did me wrong by stealing me from my parents when I was younger too. She is just like I was…….and her brother, a fighter just like she is, but her brother fights for reasons beyond his control." She said, shooting a look at Quatre. "What?" he asked. "You, dear Quatre, know more about this than you dare tell………than you know." "What do you mean?" Duo asked. "Maybe if I tell you her full name you will understand better. Her full name is Usagi Winner. Her brother is Quatre Raberba Winner. She has been searching for him, following his battle trails like a small child would follow her mother's footprints if she were lost. She clings to knowing you are alive and well, Quatre, like a small child to their favorite toy." Everyone looked shocked, then to break the silence, Wufei said in a saucy voice "Yea well tell your sister that her favorite toy's friend wants his money back." "I can tell you where she is……………." The woman trailed off.  
  
In the cavern……………  
  
The Gundams saw a motorcycle parked. They saw Usagi's helmet and everything. Then Wufei spotted his money. He ran to grab it, but Usagi appeared, her dagger, his throat. "Unless you wish to exit this life, may I suggest you stop?" "You wouldn't, WOMAN." Wufei said matter-of-factly. "I have killed commanding officers of better rank than OZ's top commanders! I will have no problem killing a little boy who I stole from." "Don't do it!" Quatre shouted. Usagi turned and looked at Quatre and said "Who are YOU to tell ME what to do?" "It's me. Quatre. Your brother. Now put that down!" "Quatre? You are not my brother!" "Yes I am!" "Whatever." Quatre answered, "I still treasure my friends. NOW PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!" "It's a dagger." "Whatever!!!" Quatre dragged. "Quatre?" Usagi asked, and dropped the dagger. "Yea, it's me." Usagi smiled and told him about the family she was sent to, and what happened when she was six, where she went, and how she tracked him down. "How old are you now?" Duo asked. "Fifteen." She answered. Duo smiled and said "Uh-huh." The rest of the Gundams left to go wash up, while Duo stayed with Usagi.  
  
"You know" He said, twirling a piece of her hair with his finger, "You're kinda pretty." Usagi, with one swift move, grabbed a crow bar and hit Duo where it hurt most. Duo screamed. He fell to the ground holding his crotch. Some of Usagi's hair fell limply over her eyes. The Gundams ran over there and saw Duo on the ground squealing like a little girl, and Usagi. "What happened?" Trowa asked. "That's not important! I don't wana hear what happened! We know what happened! What did you hit him with?" Quatre asked excitedly. "Down boy." Wufei said sarcastic as usual. Usagi lifted the crow bar like it was some medal and then dropped it. Every one of the other Gundams said "ooooommmmmppphh." As if it were the worst thing on the planet.   
  
When Duo finally got up……….  
  
It was morning. "Usagi has to travel with us." Quatre said. "Okay then, as leader of this team, since nobody in their right minds argues with me" Heero said, "I say Usagi rides with Duo." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Duo squealed. "Like he said…" Wufei whispered to Quatre, "Nobody in their RIGHT minds." And Quatre sniggered. "Oh and Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, "Don't forget your extra crow bars!" Duo flicked him off and walked into the Gundam with Usagi, who strayed tactfully away from him.   
  
Later on, about an hour later…………  
  
Duo and Usagi were fighting. "Well you didn't have to hit me with that crow bar in the.." Raquel interrupted him. "Can I drive?" "NO!" "Then would you?" and it was then that Duo saw they almost hit a building. Duo muttered curses.  
  
That night…………  
  
"Hey Usagi? Are you alive back there? Hopefully not, but…." He heard twitching. He looked back, and there was Usagi, in her underthings. Duo blushed so hard he thought he was a brand new crayon color. Deeper Crimson. He quickly turned back to his driving, but he kept glancing back every five minutes. Then, Duo caught himself and he muttered more curses.  
  
The next morning…….  
  
Duo woke up. He saw Usagi. This was the point that he muttered curses again. Usagi woke up soon enough, and she looked at Duo looking at her. "It's indecent." Duo said. "You, you little weasel, just have a problem with the female body you gay freak!" "The female body…….Look at you! In your undergarments!" "What are you doing looking you perv?" "You little viper!" "What do you mean viper!!!!" "I mean you bite back you scandalous little wench!" "Screw you!" she shouted. "Like you wish you could!" Duo shouted back. Usagi stormed to the back of the gundam, obviously very angry.   
  
3 days later……….  
  
Duo finally decided to check on Usagi. He found her shivering at the back. He felt bad. He lifted her up, and to his surprise, she was light as air. He took her to the front, and he stocked her in blankets. When she finally woke up, Duo was there. He handed her some hot tea, not even saying a word. She looked at her surroundings. Woods. She knew woods well. They had been her hiding place from every soul on Earth for the longest time. She drank it slowly, and stared at him after the first sip. "Don't worry. It isn't laced with arsenic or anything, I promise you." She looked at him, unconvinced, but drank anyways. She knew she needed her strength. For some reason, his chatter, to her, was mindless, didn't seem as bad anymore. She wanted to talk back. For some reason, when she talked back, her speech, which seemed idiotic, wasn't too bad to him either. They became fast friends, but they both knew a few quarrels were still going to be there. It was only expected.   
  
Back in the Gundam, 2 days later……..  
  
Usagi was throwing cards one at a time and Duo told her to be careful of her mess. She muttered "As if this hunk of junk would mind." "Hunk of junk?!??!?!?!??" Usagi quickly apologized. She looked down until Duo forgave her. Usagi cleaned up her mess. Duo stared at her and sighed. *No one will ever be able to tame that stallion* he thought.   
  
2 days after that………  
  
Usagi and Duo just had another fight when Usagi broke the silence that followed. "Ummm…….Duo?" "WHAT?" "There's sorta been a reason I have been fighting with you so uncharacteristically much." "Why?" "There's sorta somethin I wana do." "WHAT?" Usagi stared at Duo, since the Gundam wasn't moving, she was right in front of him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and stared, waiting for his reaction.   
  
He stared at her, and the his hands came up, as if playing by their own accord, and grabbed her so she was on his lap. He kissed her this time. It was his and her first one, and it started to scare him a little. All his fears were soothed by Usagi's arms around his neck. He set one of his hands in her hair and played with it. When they stopped, Duo couldn't tell beginning from end, he was so dizzy with love. He stared at Usagi, who stared right back at him.   
  
A few hours later (According to Duo time: I dunno but wowie……)  
  
Usagi was passed out. Duo was so goo-goo eyed, he forgot all about Quatre. Then, when he was finally back on base, he remembered. *OH SHIT! QUATRE WILL KILL ME!! How to say this…….umm hi Quatre, I love your sister……..yea that'll be my death wish………I'll just pretend none of this stuff happened.* He got out of the Gundam, carrying the half dressed which he had to dress himself for safety reasons Usagi. "Well I hope you two had a nice fun week." Wufei challenged. Everyone looked to see a ticked off Duo, but instead, all they saw was Duo say "Actually we did." And walk Quatre's half-naked sister to the couch and cover her up with more blankets. "Hey Duo?" "Yes Quatre?" "Why is my sister in her undergarments?" "Gee, I dunno…….maybe cause her favorite toy didn't pack her jamies." "Ha, ha, ha, ha." "Quatre, just quit."   
  
2 days later……….at nighttime……  
  
Usagi was wandering the halls in her blue jean shorts that she just bought and a red shirt. Duo was right behind her, and then he covered her eyes with his hands softly. "Guess who?" he asked with a smile. "Uh……soft hands….nice voice……hmm……Duo?" Duo whispered in her ear "Yep, it is I, your very own knight in that pretty shining armor." Usagi smiled. "You'd be perfect if one more thing was so." "What's that?" "Can I see now?" Duo laughed. Then they heard laughing coming from Quatre's room. Duo leaned up to eavesdrop, and then Usagi put a small black thing on the door and they heard the voices clearly. It was Trowa and Quatre. "Aren't you just wonderful, Quatre." "Awww thanks, babycakes." Usagi made a gagging fake throw up gesture. Duo had that look on his face, that eww I just got this bad taste in my mouth look. Usagi grabbed the box and ran off. Duo found her five minutes later, wandering the halls again. He took the blindfold he brought and covered her eyes with it. She laughed and Duo brought her back, not even contemplating the fact that every morning the guys walk into his room without knocking, and he dragged himself and Usagi in there anyways.   
  
The next morning………….  
  
All the rest of the Gundams walked right into Duo's room without knocking. He bolted upright, and Quatre stared at him and said "How could you? You…….that's my sister!" Usagi sat up and said "Take a chill pill. I'm not your little one year old sister who you put sand in my hair anymore!" "YOUR ONLY FIFTEEN!" "AND YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN!" "BUT WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!" "AND WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FACT YOU CALLED TROWA BABYCAKES LAST NIGHT EITHER, ARE WE?" Trowa's mouth curled like he just ate a warhead, bit into it, and got the sour fizz. Quatre screamed. Heero smirked slightly. Wufei said "Oh my gawd! And you're lecturing her? You sick gay freak, Winner. Where is your honor?" "HEY SHUT UP!" Duo said. "Yeah!" Usagi said, "Last night you said females suck!" Everyone looked at Heero. "Then……..Heero……." Wufei said. "WHAT WUFEI???" "Nothing…….I just wanted to know what you think Relena is, that's all." "……" "Life's not fair, is it? Well see I, well I decided to fall in love with Duo, and you're a fruitcake, so what has happened to our family? The Winner's that were once known for greatness are really a bunch of baka's!!!!!!!" "We are not, Usagi!!!!!!!" "Yes we are! My mother knew it! I found out from Aunt Jett! AUNT JETT WAS WHO OZ SENT ME TO!" "WHAT DID SHE SAY?" "SHE SAID THAT YOU WOULD TURN OUT TO BE A STUFFY JERK!!!!!!!!!! A ROPE-SUCKER!!!!!!!" "A what?" "A GAYWAD!" "Oh."   
  
"I hate you Quatre." "Why?" "Cause you neglected me just to be with precious perfect Trowa." "Do I detect jealousy?" Trowa smarted off. "TROWA, MY SWEETEST, THIS IS MY SISTER AND I HAVE PAID HER NO ATTENTION JUST TO BE WITH YOU!!!!! SHOW RESPECT!!!!" "WELL I DESERVE TIME TOO!!! I HAVE WAITED 5 YEARS FOR SOMEONE TO GIVE ME THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!!" "SHE HAS WAITED 14 YEARS!!!!!!!!" Trowa looked down. "I hadn't thought of that. I'd only thought of how happy I was." Usagi sighed. "NOW CAN WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY?!?!?! SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO CHANGE IN THE MORNINGS!!!!!!!!" "Out of WHAT?" "Shut-up!"   
  
A few hours later…………….  
  
"Heero?" "What do you want, Usagi?" "About this Relena chick I've heard about." "YEAH?" "I can help you win her. Obviously she is infatuated with you." "SO?" "SO I AM SAYING YOU LOVE HER YOU GET HER WITH MY HELP NOTHING ASKED OF YOU…………..EXCEPT FOR ONE THING." "What's that?" "Next Monday is Halloween." "So what?" "We are all going, and I dress up as Wendy and you as Tinkerbell." "What?" "Or no Relena……." "FINE!" "Tights, or it's no deal." "But……" "AND a dress!" "NO!" "Relena………." "Do you always have to do things the hard way?" "Yes." "Fine. Tights too." "Good."   
  
At the OZ Headquarters where Relena was……………  
  
"RELENA!" "Heero?" Heero looked down at Usagi. He said what she put on the cards she came with. "Your eyes, Relena, they remind me of soft summer nights." "Heero, are you reciting poetry?" "Yes, now shut-up and listen." Usagi sniggered. Relena laughed. "It's a Shakespearean Sonnet. How quaint." "I'm in love with you Relena Peacecraft." "You are?" "Love me and let me…………let me love you back." Relena ran outside and hugged and kissed him. *Ewwww!! Heero showing emotion! I gotta get out from this mush basket!!!!!!* and Usagi did.   
  
Next Monday………  
  
Wufei shouted "I LOOK LIKE THE WORLD"S BIGGEST SUCKER!!!" Quatre was in an alligator costume. "Actually, I do, Captain Hook, sir." "You're both wrong!" Shouted Trowa. He was in Wendy's little brother's outfit, dragging teddybear and pink onesie included. Then Duo walked out in Peter Pan's outfit. Tights included. Relena was in a pixie guy's outfit, wings included. Then Heero walked out and everyone fell to the floor laughing. He had a Tinkerbell blonde wig, the tight green dress, tights, green shoes with pom-pom's on the toes, make-up, a wand, and a fake chest. Everyone was laughing so hard. "Heero, my lady, you dress up nice……..or should I say Heeroine." Everyone gasped for breath. "PARTY POOPERS!" Duo shouted, "LET THE GIRLS FASHIONIZE." Which only made things worse.   
  
After a few hours and a few drinks………..  
  
Everyone was treating him better. "THE PARTY IS JUS' BEGINNING TOO!" Shouted Heero. "Yeah well Quatre made you sleep with Duo, Usagi, so I feel bad for you." "Ingrate!" Usagi shouted back. "Scalawag!" Trowa shot back. "Imbecile!" Usagi shouted to Quatre. "WITCH!" he shot back. "Tramp!" She shot to Heero. "Bimbo!" He said back. "PSYCHO!" She shouted to Wufei. "WEAK WOMAN!." He said back. "DIPSTICK!!!" She shouted to Duo. "Slut!" He shouted while taking another swig of beer. Everyone was silent. Then Wufei broke the silence with a laugh. Then everyone laughed. "You're here, I'm here, hell, we are all here." Duo said. Usagi punched Wufei's arm where he got hurt and he screamed. Then she rubbed it. "Death hurts like hell." He muttered and everyone laughed harder.  
  
Usagi stared at Duo. Then Duo said "Awwww man……….I think I'm gonna barf." Everyone stared at him and Usagi grabbed him and ran to the bathroom with him. She held back his hair and wore ear plugs so SHE wouldn't have to hear HIM. After he washed his face and stuff, he leaned over to kiss her and she said "No Listerine no love, got it?" So he used mouthwash 5 times and then kissed her with WinterMynt Blast flavored tongue. She was elated. They both walked back out and were skipping. They both drank til they got schnokered. They were walking home, Heero's fake chest pieces hanging out, Quatre's fake alligator teeth lost in a fistfight with a hookless Wufei whose ruffles were torn, and a cut in the butt Trowa, whose onesie got cut in the butt and his butt was now showing, and a run in the tights Duo, a torn dress Usagi, and Relena forgot her bottoms in the restroom but was too drunk to care. Usagi's dress which was to her ankles to go with her flat shoes was now ended 3 inches below her butt from Wufei's flying in the air hook.   
  
Usagi was laughing as she was in Duo's arms, his hands firmly on her butt. He spun her around a few times and then fell to the ground, fast asleep. Usagi got quite a giggle out of this. Quatre was carrying Trowa who was laughing his butt off singing "Here comes the bride", and Usagi and Relena carried Duo to the jeep. Heero looked at Wufei and said "Hold me!" and Wufei said "No way man! I ain't no fudge packer! WHERE IS YOUR HONOR, YUY?!?!?" and he ran to the jeep. Heero walked to it and fell on his way there, so he had scrapes on his poor face.   
  
The next morning…………  
  
Duo muttered curses. Quatre yelled about who took the aspirin. Trowa complained about headaches. Heero said his leg hurt. Wufei said "Man, hangovers hurt like hell." "Everything hurts like hell to you, Wufei!!!!!!!" Shouted Usagi. "Man, shut up Usagi." Quatre said and then shouted about who took the aspirin. "YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" "Give it up, Usagi." Trowa said. "YOU GIVE IT UP AND SHUT UP OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING!!!! IT'S CALLED MY FOOT MEETING YOUR ASS AND KICKING IT TO THE MOON AND BACK!!!!!" Quatre looked at her, looked at the rest of the guys, then said "Anyone know where some Tylenol is cause I think Usagi is having her period!?!?!?!" Usagi growled. "PMS city!" Trowa quipped. Usagi stood up and stormed out of the room. "I think I offended her." Trowa said in amongst a laugh. Then she got back with a gun with a laser spotter for better targeting and aimed it at Trowa. She fired and an arrow shot right at Trowa and hit him in his gut. He screamed. Duo grabbed Usagi and whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at him. She hugged him.   
  
7 weeks later…………  
  
Usagi was writing in her diary about how much she missed Duo and the guys. She looked up and saw Relena in the tent's doorway. "Come on, it is time." She smiled and walked out with Relena. "Any regrets?" Relena asked. "No regrets." Usagi answered, and she hopped on her motorcycle. Relena hopped on hers too. She had a bodysuit on just like Usagi's, only hers was burgundy. They got on their helmets, and sped out into the horizon. *It's over. Atleast for a little while until OZ decides to do something else stupid, which is inevitable.* And they disapeared toward the dirt roads of the forest, on to the rest of the Gundams. For some fun. Until the next problem arises………………which it will. Eventually…………….  
  
THE END   



End file.
